The instant invention relates generally to log splitting devices and more specifically it relates to a wood splitter attachment for a backhoe.
Numerous log splitting devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to backhoe vehicles which will supply power to the devices for splitting the logs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,444,231; 4,453,580 and 4,615,367 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.